Now or Never
by meimei2
Summary: Everyone's about 15 and Syaoran has not told Sakura how he feels. Everytime he tries, something interrupts.....S+S!!
1. Default Chapter

Now or Never  
  
Hey guys!! Well, I've always been a really big reader of ccs fan fictions but I never had time to write one.but I found some time in my schedule and here it is! My first fan fiction, feel free to say whatever you want..except for swearing.no swearing at me.hehe.here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or any part of it.not even a little!!! Do I have to put this? I just put it cuz everyone else puts it.  
  
()=me commenting on something  
  
**= the thoughts of the characters  
  
= who's talking  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I have to tell her, I have to tell her." was what a young boy with messy brown hair was reciting to himself as he was walking up the stairs that led to a yellow house. Today was April 1st, the day of her birthday. In his hand was a pale pink box decorated with cherry blossoms and a green bow to give it that personal effect. (yes I know, green and pink don't look that well together.or do they?) He finally reached the door after much hesitation and rang the doorbell. Out popped a girl the same age as the boy.  
  
"Syaoran!" an auburn haired girl yelled gleefully. Sakura ( no duh.) "Uh.h-hi Sakura, um.happy birthday" Syaoran "Thanks, would you like to come in?" Sakura "Actually, I was wondering if.you would.uh.kinda.come to the park with me for a bit." Syaoran "Oh, sure. Just let me tell my dad." Sakura  
  
*You have to tell her!!!!* "ALRIGHT,ALRIGHT! I'll tell her" "Tell me what?" "Ah, nothing, nothing. Ready to go?" "Yup!"  
  
They walked together with nothing but complete silence between them. Finally, they reached the railing near the water's edge.  
  
*This is so awkward..maybe I should say something.I wonder what he dragged me out here for.maybe he..likes me too? ..nah.he couldn't possibly.or could he?* *ok, it's not or never, I have to tell her.I can't hold it in anymore.*  
  
"uh.Syaoran?" "Yes Sakura?" "Is that present..for me?" "Oh yea, I completely forgot.sorry. Here. (gives the present to Sakura)"  
  
Sakura opened the neatly wrapped present to see a necklace. The pendant was same colour as the box and sort of glossy and on a black string.  
  
"This.this.is so.." "It's supposed to ward off ghosts, I thought you might like it as you are afraid of ghosts, ne?.and.since it is in the shape of a cherry blossom." "This is so beautiful! Thank you so much!!"  
  
Sakura thanks him with a hug. He could feel his face slowly getting hot. " It's no big deal Sakura." "Yes, it is! Anything from you is special."*Shoot shoot shoot, why did I say that?? Now he's going to think I'm weird* Syaoran could feel his face getting even warmer than before and was trying to turn away, but he was still in Sakura's grasp. "Uh.Sakura, you can let go now." As much as he didn't want to say that, he had too, he was beginning to be oxygen deprived. "Oh, sorry Syaoran, I forgot." and she too began to feel her cheek turn a bright red.  
  
Meanwhile in a bush nearby..  
  
"This is sooooooo KAWAII!!!!!" Tomoyo ( probably could've guessed) "Darling, next time could you not bring me along? As much as I like watching my cute little descendant that is too chicken to tell Sakura that he loves her, I cannot wake up this.{yawns}.. early." Eriol "Aww, c'mon Eriol, it's not that early, in fact it's almost lunch time." Tomoyo "It's early for me." Eriol "Shh.stop talking, it'll only be a little while longer, and if you keep whispering, they'll hear you, that is if they don't sense our auras by now." Tomoyo  
  
Back with Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura, I have to tell you something." "What is it?" *I wonder what it could be.maybe..*  
  
Syaoran takes Sakura's hands into his and looks deep into her eyes. "Sakura, I.I .l-l-lo.{takes a deep breath} uh.I.lo.WATCH OUT!!!"  
  
A/N: whew, first chapter done.tell me what you think and I'll try to make it better than it is.as they say, practice makes perfect. 


	2. Chapter 2

Now or Never  
  
Hi again!!! Sorry for the long update, but I didn't know what to write and I didn't have a lot of time. However, since it's winter vacation, I think I should get the next chapter to you guys in about a week or sooner. O and sorry for the bad punctuation in my last chapter, the "." 's were supposed to be ". . ." 's but they turned into only one dot. Anyway, here we go. . .  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or any part of it.not even a little!!!  
  
  
  
()=me commenting on something  
  
**= the thoughts of the characters  
  
= who's talking  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Watch out!!" cried Syaoran as he quickly manoeuvred Sakura and him out of the way of an incoming bicycle gone crazy.  
  
"Thanks Syaoran, I owe you my life, again. What was that?!" Sakura  
  
" I don't know, I didn't' feel any strange auras, so it shouldn't be of magical origin." Syaoran  
  
Suddenly, a guy walked out of the pond drooping wet." Sorry, I don't know what happened. I just lost control of my bike somehow. That doesn't usually happen."  
  
"It's alright, no one got hurt after all, well except maybe you. Are you all right? Do you need to go to a doctor?" Sakura asked with a smile.  
  
"Nono, I'm fine. Just a little wet. Don't mind me, go back to whatever you were doing." said the man as he was picking up his bike and shaking his head at what had happened.  
  
"What were we talking about?" Sakura  
  
*Should I continue?. . . No, the moments ruined. I guess it'll be never than . . ." Syaoran  
  
"Uh. . . I don't remember. Wanna go get some ice cream?" Syaoran  
  
"Yea!! What's a birthday without ice cream?" Sakura  
  
"Let's go then." Syaoran  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Eriol, why did you make that bike swirve?" Tomoyo yelled while she was trying to get a shot of Sakura and Syaoran entering the ice cream parlour.  
  
" I didn't. I would never destroy a moment between my cute little descendant and his cherry blossom," a pretending to look shocked Eriol stated.  
  
"Sure Eriol, sure," Tomoyo said, obviously not believing Eriol.  
  
" I didn't though, you heard my cute little descendant, "not of magical origin" Eriol  
  
"Whatever. . ."  
  
"Tomoyo, can we pleeeeeease stop following them? I'm tired like I said before, " complained Eriol .  
  
"But." Tomoyo  
  
"No buts, let's go have our own little moments," Eriol pouted with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"O, alright, but you're not allowed to use those puppy dog eyes on me for another year." Tomoyo  
  
"Okok, let's go" Eriol  
  
Back at the ice cream parlour. . .  
  
"What are you getting, actually what can I get you Sakura?" Syaoran  
  
"Hmm. . ." she said putting her hand on her chin like she was thinking hard, " I would like. . . Strawberry!"  
  
" Heh, ok. Could we have one strawberry and one chocolate cone?" Syaoran  
  
A/N: ahhh, boring chapter I know, but I wanted to get something out. Sorry. . . I'll try to update sooner this time and have something more worthwhile in my chapter kk? In the mean time I want all of you to have a Merry Christmas, Joyeux Noel, Vrolijk kerstfeest, Hauskaa Joulua, Froehliche Weinachten, Feliz Navidad!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Now or Never  
  
  
  
Hola everyone!!! Once again it's taken me awhile to update. My apologies. Hope everyone had a good holiday. Here we go. . .  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or any part of it.not even a little!!!  
  
  
  
()=me commenting on something  
  
**= the thoughts of the characters  
  
= who's talking  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Ok, birthday girl, where would you like to go now?" Syaoran said with a smirk.  
  
"Um. . . Why don't we just sit on that bench over there, I'm tired" Sakura pouted.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
"Tomoyo! I thought you said we weren't going to follow them anymore." Eriol complained.  
  
"I can't resist. Sorry Eriol, but I have a feeling that something big is going to happen and I can't miss it! How about this: I reinstate your puppy dog eye usage and after they go home you can take me where you want." Tomoyo practically pleaded.  
  
Eriol pondered for a while. *Well, what could it hurt? Besides, I'll finally get some time alone with Tomoyo without the camcorder*  
  
"Alright, but after this I'm taking your camcorder away."  
  
"Fine." Tomoyo said with a glare.  
  
"Now, now dear, it's for your own good," was Eriol's answer to the glare.  
  
"Yes, father, now what else do you want me to do?" Tomoyo said sarcastically.  
  
This time Eriol gave his own glare. "Sorry Tomoyo," Eriol said slightly dejected.  
  
"Aww, poor Eriol. I was only kidding. I'll agree to whatever you say. . . AFTER this."  
  
"Ok," Eriol said cheering up.  
  
"The problem seems to be every time Syaoran gets up the courage to declare his love for her, something or someone interrupts." at that moment Tomoyo got the greatest idea.( at the MOMENT it was the greatest idea . . . Hehe) "Eriol, make a barricade around them at least a 10 metres radius."  
  
"Uh. . .I'll try but I'm not sure if I can keep it up for long as I'm already putting a shield over us so they can't detect if we're here and it requires great concentration. If the slightest thing disturbs me, something weird could happen." Eriol  
  
"So you can do it right?" Tomoyo  
  
Eriol sweat dropped. Looks like she was going all out and at whatever the cost. The only thing he could do was agree.  
  
"Yea." Eriol  
  
He raised his hands slightly and stared directly at the couple sitting on the bench. (Sorry if this sounds totally bogus, but I don't really know how Eriol looks when he's doing magic. Just bare with me) Tomoyo could felt a warm air coming from Eriol that she felt whenever someone was doing magic. Suddenly, a squirrel jumped out of the bush they were hiding behind (does that make sense? The squirrel, in other words, was jumping towards Tomoyo) A frightened Tomoyo jumps back and knocks Eriol over.  
  
"Uh oh" They both chorused as they heard a high-pitched scream originating from a certain auburn haired girl.. .  
  
Back with S+S. . .  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed (obviously it's ) Sakura  
  
"What's wrong Sakura? Are you alright?" Syaoran asked with worry in his voice while frantically searching for a reason why she would be screaming.  
  
"I-I-I can't see and I can't hear!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled on the verge of tears.  
  
"What?!?! You can't see or hear?" Asking mostly himself as if she really couldn't hear well, she wouldn't have heard.  
  
*What's going on? We were just sitting here and. . . I don't sense anything. What is this? The world is against me today. What do I do?*  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura managed to say between crying and panicking, "Hold me. I'm afraid. Where are you? Don't leave me now."  
  
"I won't. I'm here" Syaoran said as he took Sakura into his embrace.  
  
Even though Sakura had no idea what he had said, she knew that she'd be all right, she was safe, sitting on that bench in Syaoran's arms.  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
"Eriol, you're genius, what did you do?!?!" Tomoyo asked amazed at the results before her eyes.  
  
" Why thank you dear, but the credit is not mine I was only trying to make a barricade like you said when you knocked me over and it appears that it has made Sakura unable to hear and see," Eriol explained.  
  
"Genius, genius!!! They're hugging each other. KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
"You do know that we have to restore her hearing and sight ,right? Riiiight????"  
  
"Um.. . " Tomoyo thought.  
  
"Um?!?! Tomoyo! You can't "um" this has to be fixed," Eriol panicked.  
  
"Oh, just a little longer. They're so cute" Tomoyo whined.  
  
"Tomoyo. . ." Eriol said in a threatening tone.  
  
"Oh alright, alright already. Just fix it." Tomoyo agreed wearily.  
  
Eriol once again stared at the couple with his arms raised and chanted a spell.  
  
"There," Eriol stated proudly. "Cheer up Tomoyo, they'll get together soon enough and next time it won't be with the help of magic."  
  
"I guess."  
  
Back on the bench. . .  
  
Sakura sat up suddenly and frightened Syaoran slightly as they had been sitting in silence for at least 15 minutes.  
  
"What is it Sakura?"  
  
" I can't see and hear again!! Yay!!" Sakura cheered.  
  
"Are you alright Sakura? No side effects?" Syaoran said still worried.  
  
"I'm fine Syaoran. Don't worry about it." Sakura assured.  
  
Both of them were sorry for it the embrace to be over. They rather liked being in each other's arms.  
  
"Do you want me to take you home now? It's been a long day and boy do I mean long."  
  
"Yep!"  
  
They finally got to Sakura's house after many long awkward pauses.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For today and on the bench. I was really scared and I don't think I could've gotten through it without you."  
  
"Oh" Syaoran said desperately trying to hide a blush.  
  
Sakura halfway up the stairs hesitated for a moment and ran back down to where Syaoran was and gave him a little peck on the cheek.  
  
"Sakura. . ." He said, speechless. (haha, isn't that an oxymoron)  
  
But before Syaoran could say anything, Sakura had already run into the house and closed the door behind her. Syaoran had his hand on his face where Sakura had kissed him. He couldn't believe it. *My face probably looks like a tomato. I wonder what made her do that. Maybe she. . . Nah, she was just grateful. . . Right?*  
  
*I can't believe I did that. . . I just couldn't help it. It was as if I wasn't in control.* Sakura  
  
A/N: Another chapter up. Hope you enjoyed and please read and review!!! 'till next time!! Bye!! 


End file.
